


Glory of the Snow

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, It started with a flower, Jaime is sorry, Romance, Spring, and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a flower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory of the Snow

Winter was over. 

Jaime pulled his furs tighter around his body. Not that it mattered, it was still fucking freezing in the North and no matter how thick his beard became, no matter how many layers he wore, he still couldn’t get warm. He could practically feel the cold deep within his fucking bones which only served to make him more ornery than usual. He glared at a passing soldier who briefly nodded at him as he walked by. If he was honest with himself, it was more than the cold that caused his ire. 

Brienne was angry with him. 

He couldn’t quite understand why nor could he guess. Every time he tried to broach the subject of her anger, she merely glared at him and walked away. 

Not to mention the fact of her not sharing his bed two nights in a row like she had been doing since they both arrived to this frozen wasteland called Winterfell. Brienne sharing his bed provided a warmth that went beyond the physical. He rolled his eyes at his own pathetic thoughts. 

“Fucking stubborn wench.” He muttered to the cold. “Fucking women ruin my whole fucking life.” 

Just as he finished cursing the gods for gifting Brienne into his life, the reason for his outburst walked by, blonde head held high. Jaime’s heart pounded as it always did when she was in his presence. “Brienne…”He trailed off as she merely glared at him. 

“Ser.” She said curtly, passing him by. 

Jaime watched her walk by, stunned by the fake politeness. “What did I do?” He called after her retreating form. “Just tell me!” 

“You mean you don’t know?” 

Jaime glanced up, frowning as Sansa made her way toward him. She wore a simple fur overcoat and leather gloves, seemingly unbothered by the cold. “Your grace.” He greeted and she smiled. 

“Ser Jaime.” She greeted back. “It is a beautiful day today is it not?” 

He couldn’t hold in the bitter reply. “Well, that snow drift is now lower than that snow drift over there.” 

Sansa gave him an amused smile. “Lady Brienne seems to enjoy it here.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes. “So long as she’s doing the honorable thing she’d enjoy it anywhere.” Except with me. He thought sullenly. 

“You gave me a flower,” Sansa said softly, “two mornings ago during breakfast.” 

Jaime glanced at her. It had been the first flower of spring and he had found it peeking out of a melting snow drift. Glory-of-the-snow. Sansa had called it. He had remembered presenting it to her as proof of spring’s arrival. If he thought about it hard enough he could remember Brienne leaving the table so abruptly and…Oh. Oh. 

“You gave me the first flower. “ Sansa sighed with a shake of her head. “Although she claims to be otherwise, Lady Brienne is still a lady and ladies enjoy flowers. Especially from the men they love.” 

“I-“ Jaime trailed off when Sansa waved him away. 

“Fix it.” She ordered, using the tone she only used when settling disputes. 

“Yes your grace.” Jaime answered. 

The next day he searched. 

Jaime hissed as he again dug his fingers gently into the snow, groaning in frustration as he again failed to find any flowers. He had been exploring various parts of Winterfell for the entire day, but to no avail. He couldn’t find one single flower. The sun was beginning to set. He was hungry, tired and freezing, but he couldn’t stop until he found what he was looking for. Darkness was just beginning to set in when he found himself outside of the east gate. His need to find a flower had become obsessive. Although he wore gloves, his fingers were completely numb as he dug into another snow drift. 

“Fuck!” He screamed when he found nothing. “Fuck!” He sat back on his haunches and breathed in deeply, his head swimming with hunger and exhaustion. He knew he should give up, but the thought of returning with nothing disturbed him. He couldn’t bear seeing that angry look on the wench’s face. He couldn’t bear another night alone. 

He crawled onto the next snow drift, as he barely had the energy to stand. His teeth chattered as he pushed aside a small boulder and was near quitting when he saw it. The small grouping of flowers. “Glory of the snow.” He muttered, reaching for the flowers. He gently picked them and with a grin stood up. His world suddenly tilted sideways and he stumbled onto his knees as darkness followed closely after. 

888

‘Fuck.’ It’s his first thought upon opening his eyes. This wasn’t his bed was his second thought. His chest hurt was his third. His eyes slowly scanned his surroundings and he paused in surprise as he caught sight of Brienne’s armor and sword. 

He was in her quarters. 

He was covered and wrapped in furs from head to toe and he sighed heavily, tiny shivers rolling through his body as a reminder of his earlier actions. He could hear the pop and crackle of the fire and he sighed as he became aware of the warmth of the room. Another tiny shiver went through him as he tried to shift again. Staying still was imperative. He sighed again as he burrowed deeper into the furs, welcoming the wonderful warmth of the room. Brienne’s room. Her chambers. The thought brought a small smile to his face. His smile soon turned into a frown as he gave a powerful hacking cough. 

“You’re awake.” 

Still coughing, his lifted his head, surprised to see the back of Brienne’s blonde head. She was gently stoking the fire and he realized there was no anger in her voice for the first time in days. His coughing continued. “Wench-some water?” 

She sighed and closed the grate to the fireplace, standing up as she dusted her hands off. She was only wearing her tunic and Jaime didn’t stop himself from staring at her bare legs despite his painful coughing fit. She sat on the edge of the bed, glass of water in her hand. She brought the glass toward his lips as he lifted his head. “Slowly.” She cautioned. 

He did as she instructed, letting the cool water soothe his sore throat. Brienne placed the empty glass onto the table beside the bed and adjusted the furs around his head. “You’re to stay underneath these.” She instructed softly. 

“I’m naked?” Jaime wondered out loud. 

“You are.” She said softly. He watched as she flushed. “Your clothing was soaked through. The maester said it was the best way to get you warm.” 

Jaime nodded. He could vaguely remembered through the haze, warm bare skin being pressed against his own. A soft voice pleadingly whispering his name. Oh. “Brienne-“ He trailed off as she shook her head. 

“You have to eat.” She said as she reached for the bowl of broth. She helped prop him up against the pillows. 

He raised an eyebrow as she dipped the spoon into the bowl. “Are you going to feed me Wench?” 

Now she looked irritated. “The Maester said it’s so you can gain your strength back.” 

Jaime nodded silently and opened his mouth to the offered food. He quickly swallowed. “Brienne-“ He trailed off again as she feed him more broth. “I dishonored you.” 

She rolled her eyes and let out a huff of frustration. “It was foolish of you to stay out in the cold that way Jaime.” 

“Not foolish.” He said softly and she glared at him. “I had to make it up to you.” 

She fed him some more. “You could have simply apologized.” She said softly. “You could have died.” 

Jaime waved away another spoon and lied back against the pillows. “You know how I love grand gestures of love.” He tilted his head as she flushed an interesting shade of red. “You do know I love you wench?” 

Instead of answering, she moved away from him and into her solar. When she returned she held a tiny vase in her large hands, the purple Glory of the snow inside said vase. “Thank you.” She said simply.

Jaime gave her a satisfied grin as lifted the furs. “Come lie with me?” 

END


End file.
